The Books Heart
by Plotting Bunnies
Summary: Inside every book is a heart. Your OC you make up with any KHR characters.
1. Payment (Hibari)

_Hi minna-san~! This is where you can create your own OC's and pair them up with any KHR characters! Just tell me who you want your OC to be paired up with, age, hair and eye color, personality and extras like their height or something. Tell me what kind of situation you want them to be in with the character and then I'll write for you guys! I don't write lemons. I only write fluffs okay!_~Neovongolaprimo.

Hibari X OC

"UGH! You're so ugly."

"I can't belive you hang out with the hottest guys."

"Are you like a cougar or something?"

Asato Jun took a deep breath.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to stop hanging out with Tsuna-kun and them."

Jun raised a brow.

"So you're calling me a cougar when you want to get banged by my friends?"

The three girls turned a shade of red.

Asato Jun, She was Kusakabe Tetsuya's childhood friend. Meaning yes, Hibari Kyoya's childhood friend as well. Although they don't talk much anymore she still visits them. She met Tsuna and them when they were about to get bitten to death by Hibari. It was a shock that she actually saved them from Hibari's wrath. Well, she's enjoyed their company.

Mai, Momo, and Mikki. They were the three that were called the 'M group'. Always picking on Jun. They were vulgar, slutty, horrible, and just plain ugly. Jealous of Jun they always found ways to get her alone and gang up on her. But, they really never had the guts to try to attack her.

Jun smirked. "Well ladies, looks like I have to meet up with Tsu-kun and Yama-chan as well as Goku-chan. Bye-bye."

She began to walk of when one of the three girls came and pulled Juns hair.

"You-SLUT!" Roared Mai.

The two others joined the brawl. Pulling her hair. Jun punched one their faces. Jun then pulled one of thier skirts down. The other two jumped on Jun undoing her hair from the bun. Spitting on them Jun kicked Momo in her stomach.

"HEY! What are you guys doing!" A masculine voice echoed through the courtyard.

Many guys with black coats with the words _Disciplinary committee _on a arm badge appeared.

* * *

"It's not my fault Tetsuya."

"It is Jun-san! Whats Kyo-san going to think of this."

Jun scoffed. She was now located in the disciplinary committee room sitting on the green sofa.

Tetsuya sighed slapping a band-aid on her scraped knee.

"AH! Mou~ Can't you put it on nicer. When we were kids you were always so nice. What happened to you?" Jun joked.

Ignoring the joke, Tetsuya got up. "What happened."

"You should know. Name calling blah, blah, blah."

"Jun-san. What would your parents think."

Wrong move.

Jun got up quickly from couch.

"They wouldn't think anything. Their dead." Jun snapped angrily.

She reached for the door when it opened and it revealed a very annoyed Hibari Kyoya.

"Tetsuya. Out."

Tetsuya scrambled past Hibari.

"What's new Kyoya?" Jun mumbled sarcastically.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Hibari said nothing.

"Ah, if that's so I'm leaving Mr. Kamikorosu yo."

A tonfa flung towards her.

Barely dodging it she tilted her head. placing her hands on her hips she pursed her lips together.

"What?"

He didn't say anything. Hibari was now at his desk working on papers.

"What!" She said angrily.

Jun walked up to Hibari's desk and slammed her hands on the table.

"I know you want something, what is it?!"

Hibari glared at Jun through papers.

"Stop."

Jun blinked. Did Hibari just speak? She thought.

"Stop what?' She slowly asked.

"You're angry. stop."

Scoffing once again. "Like your never angry Kyoya."

She turned on her heel walking towards the door.

A hand grabbed her thin wrist.

Jun narrowed her eyes at Hibari. "Let go Kyoya."

"No. stop it."

Angry tears welled up in Juns eyes. Her voice was constricted by the lump in her throat.

Hibari's hand tightened against her wrist.

Gulping down the lump, she tried pulling her hand back. Jun forcefully laughed.

"What's wrong with you Kyoya, this isn't like you."

"Their dead."

Hibari dropped her wrist. It fell by Juns side. her long black hair covered her green orbs. She had no will to fight anymore. The sound of water drops filled the silent room. A minute passed by.

Jun spoke. Her voice sounding watery. "I know but, my mind won't let it sink in."

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You're a stupid herbivore."

Jun turned around and hugged Hibari's chest she sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

"You're weak."

"I know I'm not as strong as you Kyoya but, it doesn't mean I'm weak."

Hibari didn't say anything else.

"Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Thank-you."

"Repay me."

Jun gaped at Hibari.

"W-what! I knew it your still jerk-Hibari!"

"You smudged my shirt with your tears and mucus, you ruined my school and you hurt students at Namimori Gakuren."

Jun bit her lip. Sighing Jun tiled her head to the side. "What do you want Kyoya?"

He didn't answer.

"Kyoya!"

She looked at Hibari. He was already fast asleep on the couch. Jun pinched her nose bridge. Walking towards the sleeping committee leader she looked his sleeping face.

"Jerk-Hibari." She murmured near his hair.

Her face slowly began to close in on Hibari's.

'NO! What am I doing!' She thought quickly. After mentally slapping herself she got up from beside the couch. She was about to walk off when she was flipped over on the couch by Hibari.

She raised an eyebrow."What are you doing Kyoya?"

Her heart was beating faster. Her face turning a pink shade as he neared her face. She squeezed her eyes shut.

She felt something soft brush her lips. Exploding red she felt weight off of the top of her. She blinked.

Hibari smirked as he walked out of the room. He stopped at the door momentarily. "Thanks for the payment."

Jun's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. "JERK-HIBARI!"

_A/N Okay done! please R&R! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this. This didn't turn out as fluffy as planned and Hibari may have been a tad OOC. I can't wait to write up some of your guys OC's Thank-you~!_  
_-Neovongolaprimo_


	2. Choice (Giotto)

_Hi minna-san! This is for my friend _**Reborn-Story-Reader**_. I hope you enjoy this! Remember anyone can make their own OC's okay! And you can pair them up with the same person twice so that means if someone wanted their OC to be paired up with Tsuna after I write their story they can pair up the same OC with Tsuna again but, it has to be a different situation okay? You can also PM me or write down a review if you want to send an OC to me._

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR Amino Akira does.

Giotto X Amanda Rose (OC)

_Choice _

The weather was warm today in Sicily. The birds were chirping and children filled the streets as well as the parks nearby. Today everything seemed perfect. The streets busy with people except for one place. A little flower shop on the corner on the Beika St.

The shop was painted a pale yellow with fresh bundles of flowers show casing themselves trying to bring customers in. Well, it would be filled with customers if the shop was not closed. To add on to that there was a dark aura coming out from the shop.

"Alaude, could you stop glaring out the window?' A woman asked. Her clear blue eyes glanced at the man before her.

The man called Alaude stopped looking out the window. His focus now on the woman who had interrupted him and his thoughts. He raised a platinum brow.

"Can you tell me why you're here Alaude? I know it's not just to visit a childhood friend. Am I right?" She tilted her head that was full of golden strands; Bundled up into a loose ponytail.

Alaude put a note down on a table filled with flowers.

"Accept it." Was all he had stated.

"I-I, Eh?" Sighing she took the letter, she was used to this. Spending countless summertime adventures down where they had lived. Ripping it open she looked. It was a check to her flower stand.

Smiling she glanced at Alaude.

"So, I suspect you want me to serve flowers for the Vongola party then I suppose?" She said slowly.

Alaude rolled his eyes meaning a yes.

"Amanda,"

"Yes?"

"You're invited."

He walked out of her flower shop.

* * *

Amanda Rose was now standing right outside of the Vongola Mansion.

"So I guess this is the place. It's quite large."

Amanda held a files and binders with pictures and names of different types of flowers. She knocked on the door.

"Hello there?" She called.

The door swung open. A man appeared. He had red/maroon hair. A red tattoo covering the left side of his face. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He bundled his brows together.

"You must be the woman that Alaude recruited."

Amanda blinked. "Ah, yes. Um. I'm Amanda Rose. It's nice to meet you Mr…"

"G."

"G.?"

"Got a problem?"

"N-no, not at all. I just thought that the name was very exquisite. I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Mr. G."

G was a taken back.

"Mr. G.?"

"G. is just fine." He managed to grunt out.

"Alright. Then is Aluaude here?"

"No, He's waiting for you on the second floor the closest door to the left."

"Alright. Thank-you G." She beamed brightly at G.

"So, second door to the right." She mumbled to herself.

She went up the grand staircase where nearby a grand crystal chandelier hung.

"To the right-The right. Wait am I right?"

She stopped for a bit. "Y-yeah, It's the right."

She saw the closest right door. Opening it she peeked inside. Walking in she looked. Everything was dark. She went towards the window and opened the curtains.

"Alaude?" She called out.

"Alau-"

The door to the left opened she quickly looked.

"Alaude! Your la-"

She stopped mid sentence.

It wasn't Alaude but, a man who had blue eyes and yellow hair instead.

The new mysterouis man had walked out of the bathroom. A towel on his waist, dripping wet. His abs glistening in the sunlight. He stopped and looked at Amanda.

Amanda looked at the room. It had a bed and a drawer. So it's a bedroom.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

Both of them had said.

"I'm Giotto."

"I'm Amanda."

Amanda took a look at Giotto. Stepping back she screamed.

"Pervert!"

To make things worst Giotto's towel dropped.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr. Primo. I-," She stammered. "So sorry I walked into your bedroom and I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you too I apologize for calling you a pervert and I'm so so so sorry for walking in on you when you…" She dragged on her apology.

"No, no it's fine." An embarrassed Giotto had said. "G. should have guided you to Alaude."

Giotto was all dressed now. He wore a pin suit with his cape around his shoulders. The left side of his face swollen a bit.

G. laughed and bang on a coffee table nearby the pair while Alaude stood farther away smirking to himself.

She and Giotto walked towards the door to the mansion.

Amanda Just bit her lip. "I can see why you don't want my service anymore so…"

She handed Giotto his check. But, she felt his big hands push her own hands back towards her.

"No, I still do want your service. From what I hear from Alaude you have the best flowers and flower arrangements." He murmured into her ear.

He backed up and smiled softly.

Amanda face went a shade darker.

"So you are sure you want lilacs and lilies right? As well as some baby breath and zinnias? Oh and I can't forget the fern and greenery. Wait! And peonies right?" She repeated. Talking as quickly as she could to hide the streak of pink that had overtaken her face.

Giotto chuckled quietly. He brushed a few bits of her golden locks that had entangled themselves with each other. She stopped talking.

"You forgot roses."

Blinking she smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? I'm not too sure if roses match the arrangements…"

"I'm sure, after all roses look beautiful in anything Ms. Rose." The corner of his lip twitched upwards.

Dazed by him she nodded. "Alright then Primo."

"Giotto, call me Giotto."

"A-alright then Giotto…" She said softly.

She left the Vongola mansion that day with her heads in the clouds.

As time passed by the two grew closer and closer. Weeks had passed by and their relationship still grew more and more.

"Giotto?" Amanda questioned. The flowers were already sent to the Vongola party that was happening tomorrow.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure this dress will look well on me?" she walked out of the closet she was in. Giotto had given her the dress. He said it was his mother's dress. It was very important to him. Amanda had told him that it wasn't meant for her but, Giotto just smiled and convinced her to just try it on once. She had lost.

Amanda walked out of the closet. She let her golden hair down on the side of her shoulder. The dress fit perfectly on the shape of her petite figure. The dress was pale blue. The top had patterns and small diamonds upon it. The bottom sleek. The Chiffon layering made the dress look even more beautiful.

Giotto stood up. Frozen to the spot.

"So, how do I look? Bad?" she questioned. Her face grimacing a little.

Giotto walked up to her and pulled her by the wrist towards a body mirror.

Giotto then faced Amanda towards the mirror. Giotto snaked his hands from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. His head tilted in between her should and head. He whispered into her ear.

"You look absolutely stunning."

She turned red; she turned herself around and smiled brightly at the Vongola boss. He bent his head down towards her face. Lips barely touching when. BAM the door opened and reviled all six guardians of the sky.

"Hello Primo." Said Asari.

"HEY TO THE EXTREAME!" screeched a Knuckles.

"Yare, Yare." Sighed a Lampo

"Primo." G. Simply stated

"Nufufu, looks like we interrupted something here." Daemon mischievously said smirking.

Alaude was quiet but, he looked quite annoyed not too mentioned a bit grossed out.

Amanda turned her head away.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?" Giotto asked.

"Well, uh you see Primo…" G. had stuttered.

Giotto simply just smiled.

"Well, we best be going." Asari mumbled.

"Now hold one here everyone…."

The whole gang started arguing.

Amanda stared and watched as they interacted. Knuckles even got Alaude involved. Amanda grinned. She busted out laughing.

The seven guardians stopped and stared at her. One by one they started laughing and chuckling as well.

* * *

_"Are you sure that's her?"_

_"Yeah, Amanda Rose."_

_"Lets start the operation."_

* * *

Amanda walked around town. She beamed at everyone. Like the day she first got the check the weather was nice and amazing. Making her way up to the Vongola mansion. She entered through the garden way.

She smelled the air.

"So nice." She mumbled to herself.

"Amanda?"

"Giotto." She gleefully ran towards him. Hugging Giotto. Giotto was a bit a taken back by the hug. A light pink brushed his face.

"You should get ready."

"I will."

"I'll be waiting."

She smiled softly. Hurrying into the Vongola Mansion where her dress awaited for her.

Amanda walked into the dressing room. Humming a song. She got changed and was now doing her hair. She slipped on a pair of white classic heels.

"Gio-!" Her face was covered with a napkin.

'NO!' She thought. She elbowed the person who was trying to kidnap her. No avail. She stepped on the persons foot with her heel. The person grunted. It was a deep voice.

'A man!'

She kicked her leg behind hitting his 'Family Jewels.'

"AH YOU!"

The man fell to his knees.

_Thanks so much for hitting me when we were young Alaude!_

Amanda ran for the door.

"So you took out Michael."

She turned her head quickly.

"Bye-bye."

The man held a can and sprayed it in her face.

_Sleeping gas!_

Amanda fell limp in the man's arm.

* * *

"Amanda's taking a while, should I go look?"

Giotto sighed. He stood waiting for another ten minutes before walking to the dressing room.

He knocked on the door.

"Amanda?"

No answer.

"Amanda? I'm coming in."

He went through the door to find everything empty. Everything clean like she just disappeared.

"Primo whats wrong? You're taking too lo-" G. stopped talking,.

He looked at the scene. Empty, eerie and no Amanda in sight.

"She didn't leave you."

"I know, she was kidnapped."

"How do you know?"

Giotto picked up a white shoe. He examined it. G. looked at it as well.

"Giotto…"

Giotto stood up quickly. "Grab the others, we're finding her." Giotto ran out the door. Eyes flashing orange with an unfamiliar emotion that G. had not seen for the longest time. Rage.

* * *

'_Where is she!'_ thought a panicked Giotto.

His hyper intuition kicked in. He then traveled all the way to the pier.

"Amanda, are you here?"

There was a whimper. Then a slapping sound.

Giotto ran forward.

"Amanda!"

He stopped to see Amanda on the ground restricted, chained by chains. A gag in her mouth. Blood trickling over his mother's dress.

Giotto gritted his teeth together.

In a flash two men in black were on the floor knocked out. Orange eyes over took blue ones.

In a short amount of time there was only one person left.

"Stop Primo or this gorgeous lady goes down the water." The man had slid his hand across Amanda's face down near her chest area.

Giotto glared.

"Give me the Vongola ring and I'll release her."

Giotto stopped. He took off his Vongola sky ring and walked towards the cowardly man. Giotto threw gave him the ring. Just before the ring had fallen into his hand giotto elbowed him in the face. Kicking him over. But, the anchor that held the chains on Amanda dropped.

"NO!" Giotto reached out for her but; she slid to fast dropping into the water.

"PRIMO!" G. said. The six other guardians held a bunch of men that were knocked out.

Giotto jumped into the freezing water.

* * *

_I can't hold my breath anymore! I've got to get out of this but, how? I'm chained up. NO! I'm losing breath and consciousness. Help anyone…._

Amanda squinted slightly she saw a shadow of a person… _Giotto?_

"It's been too long. I'm going in." G. said but, a hand had grabbed his shirt. He turned and saw Alaude.

A big sound of wave was heard. G. and the others ran towards the sound.

Giotto held a non-moving Amanda in his arms. He laid Amanda on the ground quickly. He started to CPR on her.

"Please, please don't leave Amanda… Don't. Stay." Primo's voice was ragged. Putting his mouth to her mouth he kept pumping the heart area.

* * *

_What's this? _

"Don't go."

_This voice sounds so familiar, whose is it?_

"Amanda!"

_Who… Giotto! Giotto! Giotto! I'm awake! I'm here!_

"I wouldn't want anyone but yo…."

_Why is your voice fading way? Giotto?_

_**Choose.**_

_What? Whose voice is this?_

_**Amanda Rose choose where you want to go.**_

Amanda blinked she was in a grey line. One side was filled with darkness and woods while the other was filled with light and warmth. She was moving towards the light until a voice stopped her.

"Don't go Amanda. I-I love you so don't go."

Amanda stopped in her tracks.

_Where is that sound coming from?_

_Over here? _

She looked at the dark side.

"My life wouldn't be the same. I love you so much. I wouldn't want to let you go.

_**Which side?**_

Amanda smiled. She knew where she had to go.

* * *

Amanda coughed out water. She slowly opened her blue orbs to see matching worried sea blue eyes right at her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your mothers dress."

"I'm just glad you turned out to be fine."

"Giotto. I-"

Giotto bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him kissing back forcefully. His hands entangled with her golden locks. He turned his head deepening the kiss more. Amanda pulled away from him. They both breathed heavily. They were about to kiss once more when a

"I suppose you guys forgot about us right?"

"Yare, yare. This is troublesome."

"Hn, go do that somewhere else."

Giotto and Amanda looked at each other. Close to laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you too Giotto."

_A/N I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was to cliche for you guys. I'll try not to nest time! I also hope no one was to OOC please tell me and I'll be happy to fix that! I will be updating frequently and the next chapter is for _ilovefonandalaude_. I sometimes will post up two chapters not just one! Thanks for following guys and favoring guys! Please R&R as well. Some chapters may be longer than others it depends if I have the creativity for them._


	3. Joining (Alaude)

_Hi minna-san~! Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy lately. So this chapter is a request from_ **ilovefonadalaude.** I _really hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review or send in an OC You can also . By the way. If you don't feel like making your own situation that's fine. Just PM or review to me alright!~Neovongolaprimo._

Disclaimer: I don't own Amino Akira. The OC's belong to the readers.

Alaude x Stella (OC)

_Joining_

"Giotto! Over here!" A sweet melodic voice called out to the Vongola boss.

Smiling the Giotto walked over to a girl who looked closely like him.

"Hm, What do you have to show me Stella?" He questioned.

The young maiden stood a few feet away from Giotto. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight. Her hair blond hair flew in the wind. Waving a hand to Giotto she turned back around at the view once again.

Sawada Stella. She was the star for the Vongola family. Not to mention Sawada Ieytsu's cousin."Look Giotto. The sea! It's so beautiful. How long has it been since we've last come here?" She mumbled the last part.

"It's been about three and a half years since it's happened." Giotto said quietly.

Stella smiled sadly. Three and a half years ago since her family was caught in an accident. She was the only survivor of the family of three. At this same sea they came and let go of her family members.

Stella shook her head. She then felt weight on top of her head. she looked up to see Giotto with a simple smile on his features, his hand placed atop of her head. She smelled the salty air. she swerved her head. Letting Giotto's hand drop.

"I'm all right! We're all okay. After all I'm with my brother."

Giotto chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you still think of me as your brother Stella. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you and your brother that."

Stella grew quiet. A moment of silence passed before they heard some voices.

"Giotto! Stella!"

"Yare, yare G. you and your big mouth."

"What was that you-!"

G. chased Lampo around.

"Ma~Ma~ G. leave Lampo alone now." Asari said lightly.

"No-This-Brat-Here-Is-Insanely-Annoying."

Stella walked up to G.

"G. I think you should stop please." Her eyes filled with worry for Lampo.

G. looked away. But, He stopped chasing Lampo for a irritated big-brother complex Giotto stood there. Smiling but, his eyes were filled with protection of his cousin.

Stella furrowed her golden brows together after looking at everyone who was at the beach. She turned to Knuckles who was currently saying that a man had to be EXTREME! She tapped the priest on his shoulder.

"Kunckles. Uno. Where's Alaude?"

Knuckles shook his head. "You know Alaude. He never likes to crowd around. I think he should be somewhere in the shade. Since he really doesn't like being hot either."

"Is that so. Thank-you Knuckles!" Stella waved a hand. She ran to where shade would be.

* * *

Alaude sighed. Alaude was always such a silent man. He stood proud and tall even in the shade where no crowding was being done at.

He stared at the group before him. They were so irritating to him. He didn't like being tied down to something as useless like a _family. _Alaude sat down on the sand he closed his eyes. He shifted. The same question popped into his mind once again. Why did he join the Vongola family?

Because they were strong? No.

Because he got to bring justice. Maybe

Because he got to beat people senseless? probably.

Alaude sighed once again. The sun beat down on him. God he hated the sun. He felt shade cover him. He opened one eye to see blonde hair falling near by his face. A small hand swept it aside.

"I found you Alaude!" Stella cried happily.

She at right next to Alaude. The french skylark raised a brow.

"Well, Knuckles was certainly right. You really don't like being hot."

Alaude looked away. Something from the bottom of his stomach lit up.

Stella nervously laughed a bit. "I envy everyone of you guys. You guys can fight. Especially G. and I can't forget Asari. They are both so strong and cool." The young maiden spoke her mind as Alaude closed his eyes. Even if his eyes were closed he listened to every word she said. The fire from his stomach growing stronger now.

He felt something erupt form his stomach when she said. "Daemon, he's amazing. But, lately he's been talking to me weirdly. He's always nearby my face now. Not to mention yesterday he wiped of some crumbs on my face," She shook her head a little. "I feel like a child thanks to him." She joked lightheartedly. "Sorry, Alaude. I know you hate people crowding. So I think I'll just go talk to Daemon."

She bowed her head down a little before getting up and leaving. She was about to walk away when Alaude grabbed her arm. "Eh! Ala-"

Alaude had crushed his lips on hers. He hungrily kissed her lips. Stella's lips were closed. She wouldn't allow access for him. He pulled away from her. Her face was bright a shade near a red tomato now. He bent his head down once again. This time he bit her lip. She gasped. Alaude took that chance to slip his tongue in. He explored her the cavern of her mouth. She tasted like... Something he couldn't discribe Something he yearned for. Stella touched his chest pulling away from him slowly.

His silver eyes softened. "Alaude I-I" Stella tripped over every word she had said.

Stella was about to continue saying something when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. She turned around to see a Stella-complex cousin-brother Giotto glaring straight at Alaude.

"Stella..."

"Giotto..." Stella didn't know what to say. She covered her mouth and looked away, embarrassed.

"Stella can you go."

"Giotto I-" Stella protested.

"Go." He stated.

Alaude stood up. He pushed Stella slightly towards where the others where. Stella obeyed and walked where the other five guardians where. She looked back to where Giotto and Alaude where.

"So. What are you trying to do Alaude."

Alaude said nothing.

Giotto sighed in frustration.

"The reason why..." Alaude mumbled.

Giotto looked up at Alaude.

"She's my cousin you know that. correct?"

Alaude only shrugged.

"She's the reason I joined."

Giotto stared at him.

"Joined the Vongola." Giotto said slowly.

Sighing once again Giotto looked up at Alaude.

Alaude looked at him with a new emotion in his eyes. Both of them knew what it was.

Alaude smirked walking away.

Giotto frowned but then smiled. "So she's the only reason why you joined. Alaude. If I ever find that you've hurt her. My namesake is on the line for my Stella."

Alaude stopped. "I know that much." He simply stated nonchalantly.

Stella ran towards Alaude. Blushing a bit. "Giotto... didn't say anything bad to you right Alaude..." She fiddled with her fingers.

He came close to the nape of her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin. "I love you." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She turned a bright pink color. He smirked at her reaction and quickly pecked her lips.

Stella grabbed onto his shoulder before whispering back to him. "I love you too Alaude." He then threw her over his shoulder walking off.

Giotto's brow twitched once more. "My Stella..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the rest of the gauridians smiling at him.

"Forget it Giotto." Was all the G. said before giving him a smirk. "What can you do anyways."

"Your right G. Thanks. But, but...!"

"Giotto..." The rest said tiredly.

"Your right..."

* * *

_Okay, Maybe I made Giotto too OOC here. Tell me what I need to fix up with in my stories. No flames though please! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thanks for all the favorites and followers I would really like some reviews though It helps keep my ideas running. Thanks to everyone here listed. _**Reborn-Story-Reader, ilovefonandalaude, 18, nanadive, XskyestarlX, TenraiTsukiyomi, CrimsonSkyTamer,Sync94, and Zerobreakthru. **_The next chapter is a request from _** 18!** _Until next time~! ~Neovongolaprimo._


	4. Fever (Alaude)

_Hello Minna~! I'm sorry for the late update. I tried doing it daily. Sadly I'm too busy so some updates might be really late okay! So this one is for _**Gale**_. So I hope you guys enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I would... That would be cool.

Alaude X Rokujou Tomoe (OC)

_Fever_

In Sicily it was about midnight right now. The harsh cold wind whipped around lone leaves and rain pelted down like daggers in a war. Leaves were clogging up the gutters around the city causing huge pools of water to appear around the low elevated areas. The town was quiet. Children and people huddled inside of their warm houses keeping away from the terrible storm. The market area had been closed down. Not a merchant in site, not even a mice in site of this horrible day.

Nothing but one lone figure walking tall and proud walking past the flooded areas. feet sloshing in the water, not even flinching at the cold weather. The lone figures platinum hair whipped around it's head. His tan trench coat wrapped tightly around him; collar up.

The man walked up to the Vongola mansion where a Vongola boss stood waiting for his ever faithful cloud guardian. Aluade walked inside of the mansion. he was dripping wet. Yet, he did not complain one bit. His long legs walked towards an office opening the grand doors revealing a relived Primo smiling at Alaude.

"Alaude. I'm glad your safe. Di-"

Giotto stopped talking as a file was thrown carelessly on his desk. Alaude then walked out.

Giotto smiled. He picked up the file reading it.

* * *

Alaude walked to his quarters. He went down the corridors and down the left side of the hall to reach where he lived. After all his place was connected to the Vongola mansion after all.

Alaude was about to open his door to his quarters when a arm slung over the dripping wet cloud guardian. Alaude brushed the arm off of his shoulders glaring directly at Knuckles. Knuckles was the sun guardian. A very great one too. He was err... great friends (If you could call it.) with Alaude. They've known each other for ten years.

"Yo Alaude. You wanna come drink with the others? Asari brought some really good sake from Japan."

Alaude scoffed. "I have no interest in drinking with any of you weak people."

"What was that! Alaude! That's rude! YOU, you..." Knuckles left his words hanging.

"Alaude are you sick?" His (Friend) suddenly asked.

Alaude looked away. "That's none of your business."

"That's not okay at all. Let me help you."

Knuckles grabbed Alaude's keys from him. Alaude Then glared at Knuckles intensely before swiping his keys back from knuckles hand and unlocking his own door. Alaude entered his home not before turning around and closing the door on the sun guardians face.

"Oy, Alaude!" Knuckles sighed. Then an idea popped into his head. He smiled before turning around.

* * *

Alaude ripped off his trench coat throwing it on the floor he walked to his bed. His black collared shirt remained but, even that was soaked by the rain.

He lifted up his shirt, examining the wound that he got from his mission. A big open slash was engraved on his bare chest. Dried blood crusted on it. He stood up from his bed grabbing his first-aid kit box and was about to put an ointment on it when door bell rung. He chose to ignore it. but, it kept ringing repeatedly. Alaude already knew who it was. Knuckles.

Alaude put his shirt down walking over to the door. His vision getting hazy. He opened the locked door. Swinging it open to see Knuckles face and another person's face before his eyes gave out. He fainted on the floor. He heard faint voices calling out his name. '_How annoying...' _He thought before blacking out.

* * *

Alaude woke up with a startle. He opened his icy blue eyes. His face stood stoic as he lifted himself off the bed. The figure that was changing the towel on his head gasped.

Alaude glared. The room was filled with shadows and darkness. His room to be correct.

"Alaude-san! Please rest you still haven't recovered from-" Said the figure. He now knew that the figure was a woman and he soft voice sounded like his personal assistant or better yet, his maid.

Alaude suddenly gripped her wrist tightly as he brought his face close to hers. Rokujou Tomoes face turned many shades darker. Thank goodness the room was dark or she would've died from embarrassment.

"How long?" He harshly said.

"It-it's been about a day and a half since you've fainted Alaude-san..." The maid uttered softly towards the sick skylark.

He let go of her wrist and got out of his bed quickly, walking towards the door.

"Alaude-san... Please get back in bed." She tried pushing Alaude gently back to his bed.

"Who do you think you are Rokujou Tomoe, telling me what to do?"

She gulped. "Alaude-san you're hurt and I've already told the Vongola boss about what has happened with your condition; hence why you cannot go to work." She reasoned with him. She put a hand to his chest, softly laying Alaude back onto his bed. Alaude's heart rate was a bit faster for some odd reason...It was the injury.. The injury...

"So, please go back to bed. I'll be back. I'm going to make some porridge alright? So please be patient..." She bowed her head a little. Shuffling out of his bedroom rather quickly. Alaude looked away. Lifting the covers over himself.

* * *

In the kitchen Tomoe worked on the rice porridge she was making for the sick Skylark. She sighed. Her face became red once again after the image of his face becoming so close to hers, him grabbing her wrist.

Rokujou Tomoe, She wore a beautiful shade of pale blue on her kimono with a black hakama. She was always going barefoot; which at times irked the damn Skylark. Her sliver snow white hair was tied in a loose ponytail; She was a soft spoken woman, but when something happened she would always be prepared. A respectable woman really. She was very traditional well, leaning towards Japanese traditional.

Her long eyelashes fluttered thinking about the scene with Alaude once again. Her face heating up immensely once again.

She grabbed a bowl and poured the finished porridge in it. She then placed it on a tray that held water and orange juice with a some grapes.

She put a hand to her cheek. "Oh goodness... What am I thinking about."

She was passing the dining room area when a voice suddenly erupted from the table. "What are you doing? I'm right here."

Tomoe almost dropped the tray that held the precious food. "Alaude-san!" She squeaked softly. She looked down on the ground. "I didn't see you."

Alaude smirked at her form but, abruptly stopped and turned his face emotionless. It was the fever just the fever... Alaude reassured or at least tried to reassure himself.

Tomoe set the tray on the table and started placing it infront of him. She leaned over Alaude, loose hair from her ponytail falling down. Her figure leaning against him a bit. She like peach blossoms he noted. Alaude shifted. Normally he wouldn't shift. Why?

"Please eat, Alaude-san. I will be back in a bit..." Tomoe trailed off. She turned around to leave. Alaude felt his stomach lurch and knot itself into a tie.

"Sit." Alaude suddenly said.

"Eh?" A very confused Tomoe said.

"Must I repeat myself? Sit." He then glared at Tomoe. She obliged, sitting down in a chair quickly but, properly.

Alaude felt the tie undo itself. He began to eat. He eyed the young maiden who was now staring off into space, smiling softly to herself.

Alaude soon finished the porridge and was now heading up to his room while Tomoe began cleaning up his mess. Alaude got back into bed. God why was he feeling like this? It wasn't like him. Alaude Shut his eyes, shoving all the thoughts and the feelings about a certain maid to the back of his head. He could deal with this for a few days.. Or he could send her back. The man sighed again. He wouldn't like that though...

He heard his door creak open. "Alaude-san...?" There was no answer. Tomoe smiled softly to herself. "He's probably asleep..." The door closed.

Alaude's eyes flew open. He turned to the door. Staring at it.

* * *

Over the next week or what seemed like that to Alaude, which it was only days. He shifted uncomfortably in his king sized bed. So far his maid had only came into his room three times. Only three times within a span of five days! She had taken care of all of his needs but, something was hurting inside of his chest... The injury? It should be recovered soon enough since Alaude's body aloud his body to recover quickly. He waited and waited and waited but, she didn't come by... Alaude sighed. He threw his very much layered covers off of himself and walked out of his room. He looked all over for her but, she didn't appear anywhere. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment. Wait, what if an enemy came and... Impossible. If she left Alaude would have heard and there would've been a commotion. He stalked back to his bedroom. Alaude's eye twitched irritably. How come she wasn't here then? He walked inside his bedroom slamming the door shut tight.

... A moment passed by...

His bedroom door opened and Alaude in his signature trench coat, ran downstairs and out the door.

* * *

Alaude ran out into the bright morning. He grimaced. 'Where was she?' His stoic face was breaking into panic. He sprinted around looking for his one and only maid. He broke into sweat. Alaude shut his eyes tightly.

"Alaude-san?" A soft voice spoke.

He whirled around to face his one and only maid.

"What are you do-"

"Where were you?" He stubbornly interrupted.

"I was...getting groceries, since you ran o-" Tomoe was once again interrupted by our resident skylark, who was now gripping her wrist tightly and dragging her back to his house.

Alaude was angry. Angry at himself actually. He really thought that the stupid maid was in danger! How foolish of him to think of that. They soon reached his house, Alaude pushed Tomoe lightly inside. "Ah!" Alaude grabbed the groceries from her and set them on the table. He then went back to his room where he would be thinking how idiotic his actions were.

Why did he do that? He questioned silently to himself. He changed into a different set of pajamas since, he did sweat in his others. Alaude settled back into his bed quite nicely before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Was he mad at her? Tomoe tilted her head to the side. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. How to make it up to Alaude-san? she thought. What did she do to anger the cloud guardian anyways? She tapped her chin. She should go check on him...

She set off to go where the skylark laid asleep in his chambers. Tomoe opened the door. She peaked in. He was actually fast asleep. Then she noticed it. Sweat. He was sweating alot. Tomoe quickly went and prepared a wet towel for him. She slowly put the towel on the sleeping mans forehead. She was trying hard to not make a sound. Done! Tomoe was about to move away when she felt a hand grip on her wrist. "Eh?" She was pulled into an embrace by Alaude. "Alaude-san?" He didn't answer. After a few more desperate and futile struggles she grew tired. When was the last time she slept... She had forgotten. She turned to face his chest. She smiled a little to herself. He smelt like... Alaude. She giggled lightly thinking it was the only thing how she could describe how Alaude smelt. She snuggled a little closer.

Alaude felt the tiniest bit of sun rays from his curtains hit his face. He got up slowly, opening his eyes to see Tomoe sleeping soundly. A light smile playing on her lips. Alaude felt the corner of his lip tug up. He fell back to sleep once again.

Tomoe woke up. She had to admit that was the best rest she had ever had. Tomoe looked up to see blue steely ones peering into her own indigo eyes. But as Alaude peered into them they were a soft, bright amber.

She smiled slightly. A blush covering her face. Now, now Alaude knew why he was feeling this way. Alaude swiftly took his hand and lightly tilted Tomoes face. He leaned down, kissing her full on her pink lips. Their tongues danced together to this unknown rhythm She could feel him smirking a bit against her lips. They pulled away from each other. She was out of breath.

"Alaude-san..."

"I've paid my debt."

"Eh?"

He pressed his lips against hers once more.

* * *

Extended ending.

"You better Alaude?" A certain sun guardian asked the newly recovered Alaude.

"Do you have no eyes?" Alaude said irritably.

Knuckles laughed a bit. "Oh, by the way have you seen Tomoe-san? I haven't seen her after she took care of you."

Alaude shrugged and walked into another direction. "Oy! Alaude answer me!"

"I have no intention of telling you anything." He simply said before turning into a corner.

Alaude then walked into his house. Walking into the his bedroom.

There was Rokujou Tomoe in his bed. Sick with a fever. There was tissues all around the area. "It seems like I have caught your could Alaude-san..." Tomoe smiled brightly at him. Alaude smiled slightly.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! So sorry... I was on a hiatus for family reasons. But! I am back and I will try to quickly update and complete all of my readers request~! Thanks so much for supporting me and my story~! I hoped you liked it **Gale**. I will update soon! And again thank-you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. -Neovongolaprimo._


End file.
